Discoveries
by LokiHiddlestonLover
Summary: When she is unsuspectingly siezed from Asgard and whisked away to another realm, Sif can only wonder...why?
1. Taken

Sif had retired to her chambers for the night when she thought she heard a noise.

She climbed out of her bed and went into the hallway. Someone chuckled behind her and she whipped around. "Whose there?" Sif asked loudly.

Nothing, not even a rustle. She went back to her room and firmly shut the door. She went out to her balcony and the pale moonlight washed over her shoulders. Her thin white gown was translucent and regal in the pale, watery light.

Her dark hair shone like a raven's feathers. The air smelled so clean. After admiring the stars for a little longer, Sif returned inside. She turned off her lights by pressing a large oval made of gold that curved into the wall.

She crept back into bed and sighed. It had been such a long day and she was so tired, but her mind was heavily veiled by a presence of…not fear, she was a warrior after all, fear was not apart of her life…she couldn't put her finger on it. She fell against the pillow.

The moonlight flooded into the room casting light on her smooth, peaceful face. Her right hand was placed casually by her head while her left hand rested on her abdomen. Darkness seeped into her mind and she fell deeply asleep.

A pair of emerald eyes watched her dream. They were full of mystery. And a dark, powerful emotion surged behind them. A golden helmet gleamed in the gloom, resting on a striking head of dark hair. The face itself held no emotion. Years of mischief and lying will do that to a being. But the eyes betrayed the body.

If only she could see. If only she knew, that they could achieve so much, rule together. Fight side by side. He had seen her fight. Her long dark hair streaming behind her as she lunged towards her victim with unquestionable skill and precision. Her sword glinting in the radiance of the sun.

Her eyes, full of excitement, and maybe the most beautiful he had ever beheld. Cuts on her cheekbones only seemed to add to her splendor, giving her a strong look. He liked that she could take care of herself. Not like these soft-handed, sensitive ladies of the court. No, she was a _warrior_…and someone he might never ensnare. She loved Thor and that was all. They would marry and have little brutes running around.

And the warrior Sif would be gone, possibly forever, in a thin, sagging, tired old face of a fat matron. He shook his head. Where did these thoughts even _come_ from? He consoled himself with the fact that _Frigga_ was still the lively young woman she was when she was chosen as queen of Asgard. And soon, soon, it would be Sif's turn…but not as _his_ queen…she would not be Loki's.

Fine. If he had to take desperate measures than so be it. But he couldn't let Sif become who she was destined to be. If Sif didn't love him now, she would in time. He was sure of it. She rustled in her sleep and Loki moved back, alarmed. But she was still dead to the world. He nodded and moved towards her bed.

He waited until he was hovering inches from her face before whispering, "Sif, it is time to live your new life." The unfamiliar coolness startled Sif into conciousness and her eyes flew open. She was about to scream when Loki's hand was over her mouth. All she could see was his dark hair. His deep, green eyes. She was suffocating under his weight. Loki spoke, "Don't. Move."

In a flash of dark magic they were gone.

Sif could see the stars and light moving around them. She felt like they were being squeezed through a tube but at the speed of light. A myriad of colors surrounded them. It was getting difficult to breathe.

She looked at Loki and he was staring at her. His eyes were so intense. He held her so tightly it almost hurt. She looked down. Her head felt heavy but there was no where to rest her head except his shoulder. She fought to stay awake.

The shock of being abducted had been enough to render her immobile for a time but now all she wanted to do was try to get away. And she was falling asleep. It was completely involuntary, her drowsiness.

She doubted she could get away from him if she tried. How long had they been flying? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts were getting hazy, and her eyes closed on their own.

A/N: Hello, everyone! So basically, this is a new story for me….I just wanted something different. It is rated M for a reason so if you don't like, don't read, simple as that. Thanks! And a new chapter will be posted every Thursday! And I know it is kinda short but it's just an intro to get the story rolling. I don't normally ask this but if you could please leave a review then I would be extremely grateful. Your opinion is the only one that matters!

Chapter Question:_ Which Marvel superhero do you most connect with?_


	2. Alone

_A/N: Hi! Wow, it has been AGES! I am first of all extremely sorry for my lateness in this chapter (for more information scroll to the bottom of this chapter), but in any case here is the next chapter, nice and long because I feel bad XD_

Sif awoke.

She first saw a ceiling. It was high and vaulted, with sharp edges and defined designs. Huh.

The next thing she saw was covers, a bed, oval shaped, and beyond stretched a room decorated in ornate gold, and ivory, with green drapes stretched across high, wide windows that darkened the room.

She ripped back the covers and stumbled over to the window.

_Please no, please_, she begged with silent lips. Her dark hair framed itself against her frightened features.

She grasped the curtain and pulled it open, at the same time opening her eyes.

She let out a cry of shock and disbelief. She fell backwards and narrowly missed the corner of a gold table.

Behind the cold glass window, a warped and murky world swirled outside. Fog seeped into every corner.

Whispering fingers, calling out to her, reaching for her. They dissipated, pulling around, falling in and pushing out again, moving slowly, like a dance, not quite real, and not quite a dream.

It was enough to make Sif's skin crawl and she started to shiver.

Her eyes, usually a vibrant green, looked more like the algae found in a dark pool of water.

She knew where she was. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had traveled here. And now she had been brought back. Why?

But more importantly, why did _Loki_ bring her here? What was his game?

It was just like him, thinking up mischief, always making everything harder for the rest of them. And if Loki had brought her here…what had happened to Laufey? Was he dead?

When would he grow up? She gathered her wits and pulled away from the whispering fingers. She straightened herself and as she did she gasped.

What was she _wearing_? A long white gown traced her curves and fell into a pool at her feet.

Intricate designs of emerald and gold embroidered the neckline, which was, in Sif's opinion, far to low for any decent warrior.

She looked around the room. There really wasn't much _in_ the room so much as how it _looked. _Ah! A chest was set at the foot of the bed. She walked swiftly over to it and brushed over the clasp. It didn't budge.

Frustrated she stood and looked at the table, where a candlestick sat. She grabbed it and with a hard blow delivered to the clasp, the chest opened.

The relief was almost audible. Inside were her normal riding clothes. Probably brought in by Loki as a way to humiliate her.

Though she couldn't see what he stood to gain by it. In any case, they were clothes, and she changed swiftly.

There were no weapons in the chest, obviously, but Sif knew they would not be hard to get. While frost giants were strong, agile, and smart, they lacked the initiative to fight. They simply did as they were told.

They were, sadly, very easy to beat. But Sif was not stupid, not enough to challenge even one of them in hand-to-hand combat. Too much risk in that.

She decided to try the window. Just like the chest, the window did not open, not even with coaxing from several various objects within the room.

An _enchantment_, that's what this was. She found the same held true for the huge double doors.

Sif was sure she would go insane if she had to stay here any longer. All she wanted to do was to go home.

Have the joke be over. Help find Thor. BAM! She was suddenly hit with a force so hard it nearly knocked her off her feet and stole her breath away.

Her eyes blurred with tears.

_Why did I have to think of Thor? Where is he? Why am I here?_

Thoughts raged in her mind.

She was considering breaking everything in the room, when she heard someone walking down a corridor; their feet making echoes down the walls.

They stopped behind the door. Sif waited, apprehensively, ready to fight.

Suddenly the door opened. And in to the room stepped, Loki.

Sif's eyes narrowed. "Loki," She began, but she didn't even get her whole sentence out she was so angry.

Loki casually stepped into the room. His black boots slid across the floor almost lazily as he regarded her. "Hello, Lady Sif…did you find your chambers satisfactory?"

He smiled as though they were friends, as though he hadn't just abducted her and forced her through another dimension. She thought for a moment. "I can't leave," She said numbly.

Loki smirked. "Yes, I thought the spells would be necessary, knowing you…I see you found your clothing."

She unclenched her teeth, "Let me go, now."

He had an odd expression on his face. "You really aren't in any position to be making demands right now, are you?"

"Loki, whatever you scheme is, it doesn't need to involve me, so just let me go home." Her voice, try as she might, broke when she said home.

She hated for Loki to se her so vulnerable, but she had never felt so powerless.

She quickly controlled herself and calculated possible means of escape. Window was out.

But maybe if the door was open then—and Loki wasn't really that well built. If she could just maneuver around him she might be able to—"It won't work."

Loki cut her thinking off. "Good strategy though…excepting one thing, I am not as weak as you would believe."

He glared menacingly at her. How did he know what she had been thinking? Or had he guessed?

"You don't scare me Loki, and if you don't stop acting like a child—" She never finished before Loki's hands were around her throat, wrapped so tightly his fingers overlapped.

She couldn't breathe and she was so startled she reacted a millisecond too late.

That was all Loki needed. He forced her over to the bed and pushed her down. He released his hands a bit and spoke next to her ear.

"Never…underestimate…me…I am capable of killing, and I am capable of giving life. If you want to live Lady Sif, you will respect me."

She couldn't reply but only nodded. He released his hands all together and straightened. She gasped for air and looked up at him, rubbing her neck.

He turned away from her.

"I am leaving, I must return to Asgard before they suspect that I am missing. Time runs differently here. I shall return at dawn, I expect better company when I return."

With that, his body erupted into a million molecules, all fanning together in a dark swirl of green and black smoke. The door slammed shut immediately after he left, to her dismay.

What is going on? She sat on the bed for a full hour and then, fell into a fitful sleep.

Loki, who indeed left Sif's prison, did not leave for Asgard as he had promised, he stayed a while, and watched, closely, from a distance as Sif dreamed…

Loki smiled. This was going to be fun.

A/N: OMG! Sorry everyone, for being away for like Seven hundred and fifteen years! I was at the hospital with severe (insert exotic rare disease here that there is no way in hell I can pronounce nor spell) so I was feeling rather poorly as you can imagine and didn't feel like writing a stitch…I am VERRY over due for another chapter and I am really glad you guys have been liking it! So that is enough ranting from me ;) Quick shout-out to TOM HIDDLESTON, DANIEL HOWELL, JAMIE BELL, and JAMES MACAVOY my men of the week :)


	3. A Premonition

**A/N: Hi guys! Yay! New chapter update :) As usual I hope you enjoy it! And guess what? I got this sucker out ****_on the due date! _**See bottom of this chapter for more pertinent information. MY MEN OF THE WEEK: Daniel Craig, Tom Hiddleston, Phil Lester, and Peirce Brosnan...mmmm...

Chapter Question: Which men would you like to see on my next Men of the Week bulletin?

* * *

Heimdall stood still. There was something off about his vision. There was never a clear, straight view into everything.

It was more like there were a great many…streams…streams and rivers, eddies and whirlpools all dark and swirling around lost in time. Faces and actions melted into eachother.

He could focus on something and know exactly what and how and why and where…but it was better to see it all at once…and right now, he couldn't see Sif. Why?

* * *

Fandral awoke drowsily. He yawned a few times before looking to his right. On the bed next to him was a frame of golden hair. His head pounded and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

He vaguely remembered having a few young ladies on his arm the night before. Loud music, and far to much wine. Well, not much to do except gather his clothing. He slowly crept away.

He tripped over a catch on one of the furs laid on the floor, and before he could stop it, his sword felt to the ground with a loud _clunk! _He flinched and turned back to the bed.

The light-haired beauty breathed in and rustled slightly but didn't wake. Breathing a _very _quiet sigh of relief, Fandral picked up his sword and headed for the door.

* * *

Volstagg woke from his deep slumber, burped a few times and went out to his balcony. He breathed in the scent of honeysuckle, berries, and sparkling water. Mmmm, something was cooking. Maybe boar's meat, or duck stew for breakfast.

He looked at the selection of fruits and honeyed meats that had been put in various platters around his enormouschambers in unadulterated delight.

He remembered the feasts of last night with longing. Volstagg chuckled to himself as he saw Fandral stumble off to his chambers with two or three lovely court maidens hanging on his vain shoulders.

Ha! If he spent as much time sparring as he did checking his reflection in that sword of his he might be better than Sif! Ah Sif, where was she anyway? He hadnt seen her in last night's celebrations and knew several people has missed her company.

He assumed she was having a night ride on her favorite mare, as she often liked to do. He tugged thoughtfully on his flame red beard. Maybe Hogun would know something, that grim horse-radish.

Mmmmm, radish...his stomach growled. He strapped on some armor and blustered out the doors.

* * *

Hogun gasped and sat straight up. He was sweating considerably and his jet-black hair plastered to his pale face. After allowing himself to come back to reality he scolded himself. It was just a dream!

A dream that kept happening the same way each time of course, but still just a dream! He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Why did this keep happening to him? What was the Allfather trying to show him?

That Sif was in trouble? But how? She was here, in Asgard...she couldn't be in danger. And besides, there wasn't a being on this realm or any other that he knew of that could subdue the mighty warrior. It was almost comical to think of it.

But still, the dream was very, specific. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down. Right where he had been about to step was a large black snake.

He yelped in horror and jerked his legs back. He slowly crept back to the edge of the bed and looked down. He wanted to kick himself. Hogun reached for his riding whip that he had no doubt coiled neatly at the foot of the bed so he wouldnt forget where it was.

He sighed. Alright, enough nonsense. He would meet up with the Warriors after breakfast and discuss his strange dream. Then maybe they could-his thought was interrupted by a shouting that errupted through the corridor.

He couldnt make out the owrds but it sounded like trouble. Still in his sleepclothes he leaped off the bed and opened the heavy doors. Servants were running back and forth yelling through the huge halls. He grabbed a young serving boy before he rushed by. "You! What's going on?" He demanded seriously.

The little boy looked up at him, clearly frightened. "Sir Hogun! It's the Lady Sif...she's _gone_! We can't find her anywhere. Oh! Oh! She's been taken!"

* * *

**A/N: So yes, I was good and remembered to get it out here on _Thursday_ and I even set down today and planned out my whole chapter (aren't you proud of me?) so I am happy to report that the wait is over! Also that I have recovered completely from my illness, thanks for asking :) **

**PS: Guest reviewers please, please, _please, _get an account or sign in because I can't love you if I can't pm you! ….wow that sounded really dirty…yeah think I'm gonna go…**


	4. Another Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys, wow. Just, wow. I am ****_blown away_**** by your reviews! I didn't think my story was going to live past two weeks but the FEELSPLOSION that happened totally revived my wish to continue. I know last chapter was rather short but it just needed to happen XD**

* * *

**_Chapter question: What would happen if Loki ruled Midgard?_**

I expect I'll get a lot of creative responses from that one :)

* * *

Hogun felt like his tongue was sandpaper. He swallowed hard and stared sternly at the little boy. "How can you say such things?"

The little boy started to tear up. "It's true I swear! I swear!" And he started crying. Hogun let go of the boy and stumbled down the hall amidst servants rushing past him. He was in a daze. Suddenly from the balcony he glimpsed Volstagg.

Hogun shook his head, trying to clear it. "Volstagg!" He shouted, waving from the balcony frantically.

Volstagg looked up and his brows furrowed. Hogun huffed in frustration. Sprinting away from the balcony he raced down two flights of stairs and burst into his fellow warriors chambers.

Volstagg greeted him warmly, "Hogun! What's all the fuss?"

Hogun walked over swiftly and put his hand on Volstaggs' huge shoulder. He was so breathless he could barely speak. "Lady Sif has been, taken!"

Volstagg's smile vanished. "What…?"

Hogun struggled to slow his breathing. "She isn't here, all the horses are in the stables and no one has seen her!"

Volstagg dropped his platter on the marble floors with a loud clang, grapes and nuts rolling under the dresser.

"Where is Fandral?" Volstagg asked, his voice dangerous.

Hogun shook his head. "I don't know. We have to go to the Allfather about this! There's no time!"

Volstagg nodded and pushed past Hogun, swiping up his sword he turned back to Hogun. "Well?"

Hogun pressed his lips together. He followed Volstagg out of the chambers and they set off.

Just as they rounded the front hall they met Fandral who was obviously feeling the effects of last nights festivities.

"Hello friends! Quite a night eh?" Hogun looked at Volstagg. Then Volstagg walked up to Fandral and punched him squarely in the face.

Fandral doubled over, clutching his pretty nose, which had begun to bleed. "For Odin's sake, what was that for?!"

Volstagg shrugged, "Clear your head. Listen! Sif's gone!"

Fandral straightened immediately.

They briefed him quickly and then after hastily grabbing some armor, he followed them.

They stopped outside of the main throne room.

They put their heads together.

Hogun whispered. "Now listen, what has happened is no accident. What happened to Sif could easily happen to any one of us. From now on, we cannot tell the difference between friend and enemy. Don't trust anyone."

They all agreed and Volstagg opened the large doors.

They bowed their heads and placed a closed fist over their hearts.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently!" Hogun said.

The door closed behind them.

They looked up and shock reverberated through their faces.

A cold voice spoke, enunciating each word, "My friends!"

Fandral narrowed his eyes in suspicion as they all moved to the foot of the throne. "Loki? Where's Odin?"

Loki's smile dropped. "Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again."

Hogun stepped in, "We would speak with her."

"She has refused to leave my father's side."

Fandral scoffed, and mumbled under his breath. "A likely story."

Loki tilted his head slightly.

He got up, holding Odins spear casually in his hand.

His helmet gleamed in the light from the fire basins. "You can bring your urgent matter to me…your King."

Hogun glared at him.

They all knelt and assumed the gesture of respect.

"Lady sif has been…taken...Loki do you know anything about…where she is?"

Loki was silent for a moment.

What happened next, was burned into each of the warriors minds.

Loki smiled.

Then he pulled back Odin's spear and thrust it forward.

A shaft of light burst from the spearhead and jolted the warriors off their feet.

In another second, they dissapeared.

Loki closed his eyes. When he opened them, he turned around, looking at the gaurds posted on either side of the throne.

That would have to be taken care of.

* * *

**_Chapter Question: What is your preference for Loki's personality? Brain-is-a-bag-of-cats? Or Secretly-I'm-a-wounded-puppy?_**

MY MEN OF THE WEEK: Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Douglas Booth, and Channing Tatum.


	5. Time and Memories

**A/N:Hello my lovelies! I know how much you must hate me right now, and I totally deserve it! I mean, disappearing for several months without a trace? Leaving you wondering if this blasted story is ever going to reach a conclusion! "Stop playing mind games with us LokiHiddlestonLover!" I know, I'm sorry! But I **_**do, **_**despite popular belief, have a life. You know, that thing that happens when you're not on the Internet? Well anyway, I apologize a million trillion times over and I hope this satisfies your Loki/Sif, Tom Hiddleston needs ;) **

**Wouldn't it be too wonderful if Loki and Sif—but I can't very well reveal any secrets can I? :) Super happy I finally finished this chapter because these scenes have been percolating in my big head like walnuts rattling around in a wooden bowl.  
Men of the Week: Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston, and Thomas Hiddleston.**

* * *

Sif was cold. Her fingers, long and tapered, were blue and her breath billowed out in a vaporous steam. She looked out the window at the dark vast valley below her, sheathed in ice, and knew that the cold she felt now was nothing to what she would feel if she went outside unprotected.

She scoped the room with her eyes. She hadn't paid much attention to it at first, as questions swirled in her head, but her eyes spotted a catch in the wall. It was a simple gold oval, tilted into the rest of the wall, almost as if to make it unobtrusive and slightly hidden, but it was there. She got up from her bedchamber and walked over to it swiftly. She reached out and gently pushed on the oval. To her amazement, the wall before her began to vanish, like ice melting before the sun, only much faster. Suddenly, behind the wall she beheld a washing room of sorts.

There was a deep bathing pool, inlaid with silver and encrusted with emeralds, and the floor was covered in obsidian. A silver basin jutted from the wall. She went over to it. Sticking out above the basin was a silver pipe and she discovered that, when she held her hand out in front of it, water burst for from the spout in a steady, quiet stream. When she moved her hand to the left, the water became hot, when she moved it to the right, colder. It was the same for the sunken pool. She found a small storage space and opened it but, to her dismay, it was empty. She closed it. Her stomach rumbled and she thought, _what I wouldn't give for some red meats, Hanka-ar soup and pheasant. _No sooner had she thought the words than she smelled something delicious. A delicate aroma of seasoned meat and soup filled the stale air. She slowly looked slowly over to the storage door. Grasping the handle, she pulled open the door. Inside was a beautiful array of everything Sif had wanted.

Amazed, she pulled out everything from the space and brought it out to her bed chamber but she no sooner set down the food on the clothes-chest than a table, completely made of ice, erected itself in the middle of the room. It was opaque black but solid ice. She placed the food on the table and sat down. She ate until she could hold no more. She sighed and felt warmed slightly on the inside. She got up to clear the table but the food vanished and the table melted into the floor. Sif marveled a bit then murmured, "Magic," before going into the bathing room. She felt quite unclean and tired, so she knelt before the sunken pool and adjusted the water, until it was full. Then she removed her clothes and stepped into the hot water. She sighed in relief. It felt so good to be warm when all she had felt since she had been kidnapped was cold. Sif opened her eyes guiltily.

Here she was relaxing when she should have been thinking about her escape! A rush of blood to her head suddenly overwhelmed her, and she quickly rose from the pool. She stepped out and dressed hastily, her hair dripping on the dark glass floor. She wrung her hair out and tied it away from her face with a leather bandlet. She paced a few minutes while the pool drained. She looked over at the storage space and then shut her eyes tight. She wished for a double bladed sword. She went over and opened the door. Empty. Of course. She went back out to her bedchamber and sat down. Suddenly she could her the sound of many feet marching down the corridor hidden behind the door of her prison.

The hair on her neck prickled, whether from the swirling tendrils of fog caressing her or fear, she did not know. The door burst open and she stood up, defensively. Before her were six Jotun guards. Each had a silver loincloth and a sash running across their broad cobalt chests. They looked as though they had been carved from glaciers. Their deep crimson eyes bore into her. "You will dress. Then you will be escorted to his Majesty, the king. You have one hour. Do not delay."

The leader spoke in a gravelly, deep voice and Sif set her jaw. Her fists clenched, her stance defensive she only nodded imperceptibly.

The guards turned in unison and marched out. The door shut behind them and locks rasped into place. Sif sighed, frustrated, but also slightly afraid. She had only ever heard horror stories about King Laufey, giant of all giants, monster of the monsters. She couldn't know what he wanted and she was only positive it was not a pure reason that he called her forth. How she wished for home! Asgard, with it's shining buildings and warm palace courtyards. Beautiful plants and… and her friends…and Thor..

She stopped the trail of thoughts abruptly. She couldn't worry over that now. She had a mission. She knew at all costs she had to find a way out of here, denounce Loki as a traitor and quell the Jotuns once and for all. She took a deep breath and went over to the clothes chest. She opened it and to her surprise, the white nightgown had vanished and in its place a long emerald gown in a soft material.

It had one strip of material that went around her neck, and a low neckline in the shape of a v. It was backless and had diamonds tracing the neckline and falling like ice down the front of it. She sighed again. Closing the chest lid she slowly rose and began to dress.

* * *

Loki sat in a huge green velvet armchair reading. His evergreen eyes warily searched the pages but they were clouded over in a way that showed he wasn't really reading at all. His thoughts were everywhere but the words on the page.

"A little light reading, your Majesty?" Loki looked up and smiled. The book in his hands was a huge volume. A Jotun general walked over to him. Loki greeted him. "A little. What new have you brought me, Bansnir?" He shut the neglected book and set it down on a stone table. Bansnir grinned and looked slightly smug. "They have reached their destination. We have them detained underground and the Asgard are completely oblivious." He said "Asgard" in a biting tone. Loki nodded. "And what of the other enemy? What of Thor?"

"He sits like an overfed milksop, completely helpless. The Bifrost is closed to him."

"Your armies are preparing then? You know what you must do?"

Bansnir nodded gravely and put a closed fist over his chest. "We cannot fail, your Majesty…your Majesty, if I may…what can be the purpose of having a lady Asgard here?" Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. "She is not just _any _Lady, she is to be the future Winter Queen. She is betrothed to me, and shall be ruler with me here."

Bansnir's arms fell to his sides and his eyes widened. "Surely you don't mean to let an _Asgard filth _rule over Jotunheim, your Majesty! You can't mean that!"

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Can't I? What do you think, Bansnir, will happen when Odin awakens from his slumber? Do you think he will accept that his home has been overrun and defeated by his worst enemy and be glad of it? The Asgard Lady is here to bring about an alliance, a permanent peace, and Odin will not dare attack, whilst Lady Sif sits upon the throne. Besides," Loki looked out the window and spoke softly, "she is better suited to the throne than any other, she will be my queen, I have made my decision."

Bansnir nodded. He did not like the situation but liked his tongue a lot more and he knew what happened to those who angered the King. Their tongues were cut off, or worse. He simply pursed his dark lips and turned to leave. "Oh and Bansnir, tell no one yet of what is to be. I don't want panic to ensue just yet. Give me your word." Bansnir didn't turn but he said, "My word your Majesty. Not a sound past these lips."

And he left.

Loki sat for a long time after that. His thoughts went back and back and back. When Sif was a little girl and he was hiding behind the shrubbery watching her fight Thor with a stick, and then Thor ran away to play with the other boys. Sif called to him but he ignored her. She burst into tears and fell on the ground, her fair hair falling like water, off her shoulders. Loki bit his lip and then, he crept forward, out of the bushes. Sif looked up and sniffled. "_What do you want?" _She had asked. "_I don't know." _Loki had said, feeling uncomfortable.

Sif had just stared at him. He shifted than knelt. "_Here look, I can make you anything you want,"_ he took a leaf from the ground and closed his hands around it. He strained a little for effect and made sure Sif was watching. She was, intently, her tear stained cheeks sparkled in the sun. Suddenly, the leaf exploded in his hands. He patted his pants to put out the fire. He looked up, embarrassed.

Sif grinned at him. "_You're very strange." _She had said. From that moment on, they became inseperable. They went everywhere together. They sat by the river for hours, talking. They explored and talked about magic and adventures. They played pranks on Thor, and when Loki put a flower in Sif's hair, she blushed and looked down.

Then they had become older. They didn't speak as often. They were colder to eachother, and Sif spent more time with Thor, which drove Loki mad with jealousy. He hated her, more and more, and kept his nose in books to hide his pain. One day Loki had been walking outside when Thor invited him to a deul. Loki shrugged and agreed. He walked into the arena. He turned to get ready but when he turned around, Thor whacked him soundly on the head. He crumpled up in pain.

Then he heard laughter. He looked up and saw Sif standing in the shadows laughing softly, as if to say, _pity the poor thing, so weak. _Enraged, Loki flew up and ran off. He didn't speak to Sif again, but waited and plotted his revenge for such embarrassment. It came a few years later, when Sif lay sleeping. He walked over to her sleeping form, cut away all her beautiful, fair hair. And then took it to a dwarf. Of course she found out immediately the next morning, and Odin ordered Loki to repair the damage he had done.

Loki smirked and set off to create a new head of hair. He looked out across the river where he and Sif used to sit. A raven had made a nest in the tree. Hmm, a raven. It's beautiful, glossy, black feathers shone. He grabbed the bird and pulled feathers from its body. He went to his labatory and created a mixture with the fair hair and the raven feathers and then had a Dwarf fashion a new head of hair identical to the one Sif had naturally. It was done and Sif was slightly appeased, but neither one forgot after that.

Loki reminisced those days. How he had hated Thor all these years. Had he known it would be so easy to break him, he would have started sooner. He turned away from the window and walked across the carpet to the door. It was time to speak with his new queen.

**A/N: Wowsers. For those of you wondering, its pronounced "Bans-neer" :) Also POV for Loki since you guys seem to like that. Chapter Question: How is Sif gonna get out of this mess? Seems like she's just a pawn in loki's games! Hope The warriors three come bust her out soon! :/**


	6. The New King

**A/N: Hey guys! So summer is on its way and I am so glad I am NOT a Jotunheim dweller. Anyway, just a short note before you start reading because I know how boring AN's are. First off, thank you for all the positive reviews! And the not so positive which there have been NONE which is great. I'm enjoying writing this story as much as you are (hopefully) reading it :) Also I heard the words "Jotun Elite" used to describe the lords and ladies of the Jotun palace and thought it was cool so I'M USING IT. Deal. **

**My Men of the Week: Laurence Olivier, Tom Hiddleston, Nico Tortorella, Joseph Morgan, and Joseph Gordon-Sexypants.**

Just out of curiousity, what do you guys prefer, daily small updates or long updates once a week? let me know! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Fandral awoke with a start. His eyes strained in the bright light. There was a ringing sensation in his ears. He coughed. He felt something solid under him. It was dirt. He felt an intense pain in his leg. Pain was good.

That meant he was still alive. He squinted. A muffled noise was coming from his left. He turned to look at a blurred mass of skin and dark hair. "H-Hogun?"

A wheezing response, "I'm here. I'm fine, where's Volstagg? Volstagg!?" Hogun called out.

A coughing, hacking Volstagg stumbled up to them from a bluff he must have rolled down. There was sand in his bread and he blinked blearily but was physically unharmed.

Fandral blinked twice to clear his head and breath two deep breaths. He sat up. His head spun. Volstagg groaned.

"Where are we? What-what happened?"

"Loki happened." Hogun said, fiercely. They sat for a moment, remembering. Volstagg spoke, his voice hoarse. "Where _are _we?" He repeated. They looked around.

A strange sun beat down on them. Dry, sandy desert surrounded them. Fandral looked down at the hot ground. Markings on the ground. Swirled and etched patterns burned into the ground in a circle around them.

"Odin have mercy. He actually did it." Fandral gaped. Hogun looked up abruptly at Fandral. Volstagg frowned. "What? Who did what?"

Fandral swallowed, he mouth was so dry. "Loki. Loki banished us. We're banished. We're on Midgard."

* * *

Sif sat before a mirror. She carfully brushed out her long, raven-black hair. How she wished for her fair hair once more. To look and be recognized as an Asgard. Vanity was never important to he before but, sitting before a reflection of herself, she felt a tiny spark of insecurity. But only a spark.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and rose. Her green dress traced her figure and cascaded around her feet. She sighed, distressed and nervous. She only hoped Laufey would have the decency to kill her quickly, even if he humiliated her by forcing her into this ridiculous attire.

She brushed away invisible lint and straightened when she heard many footsteps stomping in synchronization before halting outside. "His Majesty the King requires your presence." A Jotun giant called out.

Sif pursed her lips. Then the doors opened. She was faced with twelve garnet-eyed monsters. She regarded them warily. Then, taking a deep breath, she slowly moved forward. She held her head high.

It would not be said that the greatest Lady Warrior went meekly to her death. The Jotun gaurds made formation around her and together, they moved down twisting corridors. Through open doors and high archways.

Everything stone and ice, with torches lining the walls to offer more in the way of light then the feeble gray sky.

Delicate designs were carved into the walls, much to Sif's surprise. She was also surprised to note that her heart was hammering in her chest. And she had a shaky feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was hardening into a knot that threatened to devour her entire being in nervousness.

Finally, after several corridors and halls, Sif noted a huge door that definitely led to the throne room. She felt sick, but she clenched her teeth. The Jotun gaurds stopped and moved away from her.

The doors opened. _This is it, _She told herself. She stepped through the door, and everything stopped.

A hush fell across the Jotun Elite. Sif breathed out shakily. Her breath billowed out in a fog. The harsh boom of the doors closing behind her echoed through the silence.

Every pair of eyes in the atrium was trained on her, like she was an animal you rarely got a chance to see. She squared her shoulders and forced herself to ignore the heat trying to force it's way to her cheeks.

She looked first at the rug, then down the long path to the throne, surrounded by Jotuns, the up the Throne steps, then-

"Lady Sif! Welcome to the Palace of Jotunheim!" Loki smiled coldly. His green eyes burned. His white flesh stood out painfully from the rest of the populace.

He regarded her almost humorously, as though this was a very interesting game, and they the players. Then he stood and walked forward. He had in his hands, a gold spear.

_Odin's spear, why does he have it? Why is he here at all..what's happened? _Sif wondered in her head while her outside expression remained hard. She narrowed her eyes at the smirking King. He raised his hand towards her, palm out, almost as though he were asking her to-

"Come here." The command was firm yet calm, as though he expected her to obey.

_Not likely, you wretched bilge-snipe. _Sif's thoughts were dark. She locked eyes with Loki. She knew it was a challenge. He was daring her to oppose him. She could feel the hatred.

The uncomfortably charged atmosphere of unhappy, confused Jotuns. All of this happened in an instant. She brought up her chin, and set her jaw. She walked forward stiffly.

Loki smiled in triumph. She reached the throne steps and raised an eyebrow. Loki nodded encouragingly. She sighed and walked up the steps, taking his hand. Loki turned his attention to the Jotun court.

"My friends, my people, today is the day, history is made, we will remember this time as one where we stood together and achieved great things, and in the end, know that their king has fallen, and we will take back that which is rightfully ours! Rejoice, knowing that your king will bring about order and justice, and your queen," everyone's eyes shifted to Sif, "will bring about an alliance, a permanant peace."

Loki looked at the court, satisfied. The Jotun look anything but. One dared to call out, "But she is not Jotun!"

Another called out, "Asgard are not welcome here!"

"Do you come to rule us or shame us?"

Everyone took up the protests and suddenly it was deafening with the angry rioting of the Jotuns. Loki's grip on Sif's hand stiffened. He raised his staff and brought it down with a crack and a deafening silence ensued.

Not a breath of sound. Loki stared out with a hint of anger in his face.

"I am your King, kneel before me." Sif looked at Loki, half-frightened, half-fascinated. His face was slightly, _afraid_. When the Jotun just stood there staring at him, dumbfounded, he shouted, "KNEEL!"

It echoed within the atrium. Then everywhere, Jotuns dropped to one knee. Once the entire court was kneeling, Loki led Sif to her throne. Then he turned to the Jotuns. He raised his hand and suddenly his skin flushed blue.

Thin, raised hieroglyphics traced his skin. Old runes. Not a word was spoken, not a breath was taken. Sif stared in shock.

This was not real. _Wake up, wake up, please let me wake up, let this be a bad dream, please. _Sif was speechless.

Loki broke the silence, in a dangerous, lilting voice he spoke, "I am your King. I am Jotun. I have chosen the best queen this realm will ever know, and you will accept her because I will it so. Anyone here who thinks differently should speak now."

Wisely, no one spoke. Loki leaned forward. "No? Very well. Court is dismissed. Leave us."

Loki turned to Sif, "Hello, Sif."

Sif swallowed. She was going to get out of her, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are probably wondering why Sif's narrative POV is not so strong in this chapter, well, it's basically because she is just taking in her surroundings. Plus, I wanted this scene to be one where it appears Sif has little to no control. It unsettles you and builds tension. So there you have it!**

**Chapter Question: Do you think Sif will succeed if she tries to escape? if so, how?**

**Thanks alot guys, see you soon!**


	7. A Curious Discovery

"Hello Sif." Loki said.

Sif remained silent, which compelled Loki to keep speaking.

He paced. "I'm sorry you had to see that, the court does not usually act so..boldly.

But they are frightened and confused, and they need a leader..and in this way they are very much like you."

Sif snarled. A warrior of Asgard similar to these monsters? It was an insult not to be borne. Loki's eyebrow arched but he continued as though she had done nothing.

"I know you don't understand yet, you can't possibly. But you and I are apart of a movement greater than anything you have ever seen. I am leading us into a world of promise. One that you can be apart of, that you and I will rule together."

He had a strange light in his eyes. He had ceased speaking and she realized he was waiting for her to speak. She had a hundred questions, a thousand insults, but she couldn't seem to speak.

She swallowed and stood. "You speak madness Loki." He stiffened. She continued. "I will not be your queen. I will not let you do this to the realms, you will destroy everything the All-father has built. How can you do this to your father Loki? What has happened to you?"

Loki was livid. His voice was low and dangerous when he spoke again. "What's happened? What's _happened?_ This happened!" his skin flushed blue and his eyes became dark garnet, Sif flinched "He is not my father! I am not like you Sif, because no matter how much he claimed to love me, he could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard! Why do you think he favoured Thor all these years? Well no more! I will no be second any longer. Before my work is done, I will have destroyed this race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne!"

His skin faded and his eyes cleared as he spoke.

Sif felt a sliver of ice creep down her spine. "No! Loki you can't kill off an entire race!"

Loki's angry expression changed to one of manic humor. He smirked. "Why not? If you don't believe in this now, you will soon. You _will _be my queen Sif."

Sif gritted her teeth. "How far do you think you will get before Thor stops you? In fact, what's to say the Warriors have not noticed my absence? I wont let you do this Loki!" She forced herself to stop before she triggered a rage in Loki.

Instead he laughed. "Oh Sif, how I enjoy your unwavering faith in those bumbling fools. You are quite right though, they _did_ notice your absence, however, you might say they are on their way to being reunited with Thor."

Sif gasped. "You didn't."

"I did."

She sank back down to the chair. Her head was dizzy. "And- and Heimdall? You think he does not see what you are scheming?" She dreaded the answer.

"I'm afraid Heimdall has been…relieved of his duty."

Burning hatred. It threatened to consume her.

"You're lying." But even as she said it, she knew it was true. It made sense, too. To carry out his plans for her, he couldn't have any interference. Even though she understood, it didn't make it any better.

Loki smiled. He chuckled and walked closer to her. "Sif, I come with glad tidings. You should be proud to be apart of this."

"Let. Me. Go. Now." She emphasized each word and put as much venom into it as possible. Loki shook his head, disappointed. "You are quite stubborn, you know that?"

"I learned from the best." She countered.

Loki's emerald eyes glinted.

"You will join me for a special banquet. Held in honor of the new king, and queen."

That sparked another thought in Sif's over-crowded mind. "Where is Laufey?"

Loki's features tightened ever so slightly.

"The old King of Jotunheim was sick for some time, and so, with ceremony and grieving, he was passed on to the frozen lands. Of course he had to claim an heir, and, well, you know the rest."

She didn't believe it for a second. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Loki's mouth twitched. "You don't miss much do you?"

She was about to speak when she heard a shuffling noise. She looked past Loki to the door where a Jotun who was obviously a servant was standing with mouth gaping and eyes wide.

He (or she, Sif couldn't be sure) had heard Loki's confession. Loki followed Sif's eyes. He realized what had happened in an instant.

"What are you doing in here!" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

The servant looked absolutely terrified. "Y-your majesty! I-I came to tell you that the embassy had arrived."

He (Sif decided it must be a male) bowed deeply to Loki. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Very well, leave us and don't dare to let me see your face again."

The servant almost fainted with relief as he bobbed his head repeatedly and hastily turned around. Suddenly Loki pulled back his arm and shot his spear forward.

Sif leaped out of her seat. "No!" She cried. But it was too late. The Jotun screamed in pain as the blast hit his back and pierced his heart, melting him from the inside. Sif cringed at the smell of burning flesh.

She turned to Loki in horror. She hated the Jotuns, hated them deeply, but she couldn't believe Loki. "How could you?"

She fumed. Loki calmy straightened his sleeves. "He might have told someone about my little..indescretion, and I can't have rumblings within the realm can I?"

Sif almost strangled him right there. _Be calm, _she told herself, _you're going to get out of here but you can't lose it now. _"As I was saying, you will accompany me for tonight's celebration, you may go now, the gaurds will escort you back safely."

"Why should you care about my safety?" She thought she saw his face change for a moment, and then it was gone. Peculiar.

She stood, taking one last look at the window where huge mountains surrounded by fog lay in the distance. She filed that away as useful information.

She walked past Loki but he grabbed her arm causing her to look back at him. His eyes were so intense she almost flinched. His voice was soft when he spoke. "I do hope you will learn to love this place Sif."

His gentleness surprised her. But then he cleared his throat and spoke more firmly, "Now leave me, I have important matters to attend."

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, burning a hold in his head with her eyes, she turned and walked down the steps, opened the door and was faced with only two gaurds.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind her and the lock grated shut, she was alone again in her prison.

Tonight would be the night. While everyone was distracted by the celebrations she would make her escape.

She wasn't Loki's queen, anymore than she was a good warrior. Good warriors don't get captured. She rubbed her arms. It was so cold. She wished for a fire or at least a coat. She went to the chest and began to undress.

As she changed from the long gown to sensible wool pants, a long sleeved tunic and fur-lined coat, she thought on what had transpired between herself and Loki.

If he spoke the truth then that meant the Warriors Three, her friends, were just as trapped as Thor, and without Heimdall, nothing stood in Loki's way. Except her. And now she was just as trapped as them. She paused.

What _was _her plan? If the Bifrost was closed to her then leaving the castle would make no difference. And if she was caught then she had no desire to find out what would happen to her. She knew it would be rash to leave without a plan, but she was frenzied with a desire to be free. This business with Loki was madness.

She would take to the mountains and go from there. If there was any way to reach Asgard she knew she could warn Frigga. There had to be other paths to the realms than the Bifrost...wasn't there? If she could get to Loki's books than she could find a transportation spell, or at least an incantation for getting a message to someone. She pulled on her boots. Yes, she would leave tonight. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! So I would like to say thank you for all the positive reviews and to say thanks for being so patient. Writing dialogue for these two is difficult because you really have to balance the chemistry between them. It's a fine line and it takes time to weave a clear and concise conversation. But in any case, here is the next chapter and I'm definitely planning on updating much faster. I hope you are doing well! P.S. You can thank Hanz Zimmer for me even writing this chapter at all. All my inspiration hit me when I was listening to Time, from Inception, because that's the greatest song ever. Seriously, go listen to it right now.**

**Chapter Question: Who is excited, ecstatic, biting-their-fingernails, on-the-edge-of-their-seat-in-anticipation, for Thor 2? I can't wait.**

**My men of the week: I'm becoming really obsessed with Tom Hardy, like I might write a 20 chapter fanfic about him.**


End file.
